shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 29
Chapter 28: Endless Torture By:Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ????: NAOMI! GET YOUR ASS TO THE MEDICAL BAY FIVE MINUTES AGO! Naomi: I'm going I'm going! Tomas: Was that Nero? Diego: Shut it! Naomi: Hi Diego! What can I help you with? Diego: Timber wants this pirate taken care of. Naomi: I'll get to it right now. Diego: Good. Put him in his cell afterwards. Naomi: Hello! I'm Captain Naomi Smith and I'll be your doctor for today. How may I help you? Tomas: Well as you can see, there's a huge burn on my forearm and it actually hurts like hell. So can you do something about that? Naomi: So what's your name? Tomas: It's Tomas. Tomas H. Ells. Now fix my arm. Naomi: Oooh demanding. I like that. Tomas: Ow that hurts! What the hell are you doing?! Naomi: Oh don't be a cry baby. Tomas: What the hell? How did you do that?! Naomi: You see, I ate the Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Unicorn. It has given me all kinds of healing properties, and it even colored my hair pink! Do you think it's cute? Tomas: Stop flirting with me, I'm taken. And she'll kick your ass with an electrified boot if she sees you. Naomi: Is she the jealous type? I would be mad too if I saw my boy toy talking with a cuter girl. Tomas: What?! I'm not her boy toy! And she's way hotter than you! Naomi: I am offended! Tomas: I don't care! Now I wanna go to my cell so untie from this dumb chair, it's uncomfortable. Naomi: Oh no no no no. You know things I wanna know, and it's my job to learn about them. Now, seduction isn't working very well with you, so let's try torture. Tomas: I won't tell you anything and I don't know anything, so screw off. I'd rather die than tell you anything! Tomas: BLOODY HELL! THAT HURTS! PULL IT OUT! Naomi: Since I can heal any wound I can give you, I can torture you all I want and you'll never die. I've tortured men like you for days. They all eventually snapped from the endless pain and the impossibility of death. Suffering so much pain, and never tasting death. Doesn't that just... excite you? Tomas: Masochist bitch! I don't know anything! Naomi: Isn't that better? Tomas: Screw you! Naomi: Now, where are your friends? Tomas: I told you I don't know anything! I saw them run into the woods with that cat lady but I don't know where they are now. Now stop torturing me! Naomi: Mmmmm, no. You're so cute, I think I might wanna do this all day. Wouldn't you? Tomas: No I wouldn't. Now untie me from this chair! Naomi: Why? You look so cute bound in ropes. Tomas: Stop smiling, you do it too much! Now- Naomi: What? You're not getting out of those. Don't try and wiggle outta them. Tomas: How about cut? Naomi: PRISONER ESCAPE!!! Komota: Did you set off the alarm Tomas? Tomas: Yes, now come on let's get the hell outta here! Komota: Fine. But if I die I am blaming you. Tomas: Why would you die? Komota: Well let us name some reasons. One: We are being searched for by a lot of marines in a marine base. Two: We- Tomas: Why are you so pessimistic? What's with you? Komota: Because this is by far the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do. Now two: we could die because- ????: Because I'm here. Tomas: So what?! We'll kick your ass! ????: No you won't. Bara Bara Shredder! Komota: I say we run. Tomas: I second that! RUN! TO BE CONTINUED <-Previous Next-> Category:Lvdoomien Category:Stories Category:Shells